


Peaceful Moments

by LRRH



Category: Elementary
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fan art on  "Elementary" tv-series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chibi Joan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi Joan Watson

 

 

 

 


	2. Euglassia Watsonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Sherlock

+++

Joan & the bee (Euglassia Watsonia)


	3. investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Bell & Sherlock Holmes investigating

 

> **MB:** The murderer is the gardener. 
> 
> **SH:** No, it’s the butler! 

[DA](http://fav.me/d6wpp0o)

[tumblr](http://nastya-pics.tumblr.com/post/69055823298/elementary-fan-art-marcus-bell-sherlock)


End file.
